realizations in the rain
by jem-chan
Summary: ... it's raining and towa's going sentimental on atsuro...


It was raining, I was bored, and this must be the mushiest thing I ever wrote. It's my first Kaikan Phrase fic so bear with me okay? Okay, flame me if you want. *shrug*  
  
Note: Shounen-ai and its mushy. need I say more?  
  
Disclaimer: characters found in this fic are not mine. etc, etc, etc. it's 1 in the morning I'm lazy.  
  
_=*Realizations in the rain*=_  
  
scarlet_bliss  
Long pale fingers lay on the glass window...  
  
Deep black pools looked outside looking at the drops of water that looked like tears...  
  
Tears from heaven...  
  
"The rain always makes me feel confused..." the red haired man turned to look at where the voice came from. Two long arms came from his back to rest on his waist in an embrace and the other's head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"The gray sky... the cold breeze... and the rain falling... sometimes never ceases to make me feel contented and at the same time empty..." Atsuro felt lips lightly brush his temple and a deep sigh tickle his skin.  
  
"Contented because it made me realize that I am alive... that somehow I am in control of myself... that I can be where I want to be... unlike those droplets who are too weak to go against where the wind wants to take them... that my life is somehow worth living and is not actually a sick cycle that'll never stop... that I am strong enough to live this life and go against the odds..."  
  
"Towa..." Atsuro whispered as he felt the other disengage from the embrace...  
  
"That somehow I am free..." Towa placed both his hands on either side of Atsuro's face and tilted the latter's head so he can look at him. Towa's features softened at the sight of his lover's eyes. He brushed away the locks that were hiding Atsuro's eyes. Towa lowered his head and placed his lips on Atsuro's and kissed him gently. Atsuro sighed against the kiss and placed his arms around Towa's back. They broke the kiss and looked at each other's eyes.  
  
Towa buried his hand on Atsuro's hair and placed the other on the small of Atsuro's back and engaged him in a deeper kiss. Atsuro pulled the other closer to him and opened himself to welcome his lover's tongue. A shudder ran past him when he felt Towa's tongue stroking and probing inside him... coaxing him to respond which he did.  
  
Towa let go of Atsuro's lips and nibbled and kissed his way down to his lover's neck. Atsuro threw his head back at the rush of emotions from Towa's ministrations. Towa went lower leaving wet trails along Atsuro's neck. He sucked at the soft skin at the base of Atsuro's neck.  
  
Atsuro placed one hand at the back of Towa's head, fingers entangling with Towa's silk-like mane, urging him to go farther only to find the other moving his way up again. Atsuro found himself looking at Towa's face. His hand left Towa's back and moved to push the blond tresses that covered his lover's other eye and tucked it on Towa's ear.  
  
What Atsuro saw caught him off-guard and gasping for air. He saw so much ardor in his lover's eyes. His forefinger moved to trace Towa's left eye.  
  
Towa smiled and covered Atsuro's hand with his own and kissed him.  
  
Atsuro moved his arms and rested them on Towa's waist. He let out a sigh and rested his head on Towa's shoulder and looked outside the window. Atsuro saw streaks of sunlight get past the slowly thinning rain clouds.  
  
"And just like before... the rain made me realize something..." Atsuro hastily moved his head up at the sound of Towa's husky voice.  
  
Towa let out a sigh and smiled and turned to look at Atsuro's stricken face. Towa moved a hand and caressed the younger boy's cheek.  
  
"It made me realize that I am no longer empty..." Towa placed his other hand on Atsuro's other cheek and lovingly looked at Atsuro's uncertain and confused face.  
  
"Because you are with me... that you are the one who makes me feel whole..." tears found their way down Atsuro's cheeks.  
  
"I love you too." Atsuro managed to whisper and found himself in a very passionate embrace.  
  
-=owari=-  
  
Flame me or send your comments and suggestions or whatever at fudge_307@hotmail.com 


End file.
